


Eyes of Blue

by thepsiionicy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Violence, idk what this is, poetry but not really, the relationships are pretty minor, this happens over season 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsiionicy/pseuds/thepsiionicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of Her Majesty, The Queen. Step into its den, and you can never hope to return to the light."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters and the story arcs are Yana Toboso's. I only claim the poem because I wrote that and the fictional writing.

_ Little Ciel with eyes of blue,  _

_ What misfortune has befallen you? _

 

It starts with fire. Burning, flickering flames, suffocating smoke that dries the back of his throat and reduces him to a coughing mess. The light blinds his young eyes the moment he turns the corner and looks into the burning hall. That is what he remembered. Yet more, the sensations, the burning in his limbs and the suffocating smell, like ropes binding him and winding tighter and tighter around his petite frame. In that very moment, he had stumbled into Hell. Running into his father’s office, he can see the two figures standing there with death smiling over their shoulders, when all he wanted was to see them in Life’s sweet embrace. He is frozen. Coldness washes through him. As the fire catches the edge of his mother’s dress, he runs. That was all he can do. Run away from the fire and death. Run away from the suffocating horror that took away his family and little happiness he had. Run far, far away from his Hell (how ironic that is). The raven watched from the old tree.  

_ To summon a Raven as black as night,  _

_ And on your command he will always fight.   _

 

His life became a pattern of darkness and pain. People, doing things to his body, tearing him apart. And then, nothing. He remembers the awful torture. The pain of being branded, his skin burning until the smell and feeling was too much. He remembers the awful oily voices crying and screaming as they worshiped Hell himself. And then everything went black and the voices stopped. And he heard the call of a raven. For once, Ciel wasn't scared. No, he felt good. Lying, naked in a cage branded and hurt. 

" _—Oh? What a tiny master this. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity . . . and the sacrifice that has been made will never return. Make your choice._ "

Yes, Ciel wanted a contract. He wanted revenge. Revenge for the death of his family, revenge for the loss of his happiness, revenge for the people who touched him. That was the only thing left for him. And so he let Hell wrap him up in black and take him away. He let it bring him into the shadows and away from the light. He let him. He felt safe.

 

_ Never breaking the oath you made,  _

_ And so as king you shall not be scathed.  _

 

Watch dog of the queen, that’s what he is called. Ciel controls the underworld. Ever shadowed by his butler dressed in night, he makes sure the criminals are punished for their crimes. He holds the key to the drugs, the secret to the money and the power to the gangs. Countless times, a gun has been held to his head, he has been battered brutally, kidnapped and held for ransom. Countless times, Death has shadowed his every step. But, Hell shadowed Death even closer. The ever-faithful Sebastian was there to step in and bring chandeliers crashing to the ground for his young master. However Misery came for a visit one cold evening. It was on an especially hard case involving a string of murders when it happened. One moment he was ready to finish off the murderer, the next his own aunt had him pinned to a wall, knife held at his throat and vacant eyes. When the crime was over and done, Ciel was not the same. No, he was colder, harsher, he wanted revenge and Hell watched from the shadows from beneath the ever smiling mask. His eyes glowed red. 

" _I, your 'chessman,' am your 'might,' your 'hands' and 'feet' . . . you alone will decide . . . you yourself will choose . . . and for that, I shall become your 'might.' You said as much . . . 'that day.' I am merely a 'butler.' I will not cross that line. I only faithfully execute what the master orders, and answer what the master asks me. By your order . . . I, your 'chessman' . . . shall become your 'sword.' Now then . . . let us move into check, Master._ "

 

 

_ You will fight on until the bitter end, _

_ Until at last you have had your revenge. _

 

The countdown. It started. 10, Hell lashed out. 9, white feathers were stained with red. 8, his butlers voice spoke. 7, the angel cried out. 6, Ciel's side started to ache. 5, the demon promised a little longer. 4, the bridge shook and Ciel started to slide. 3, feathers brushed his face and there was nothing under him. 2, he hung on. 1, he smiled. He dropped. 

 

_ And there, on the island,  _

_ If you’re not mistaken,  _

 

Ciel lay silently and deathly pale. To the raven, he never looked as good as he did wrapped in death’s embrace. The water moved silently around the boat, shimmering and shinning of a light not from this earth. If only little Ciel looked. But no, he was gone, in his own word, far, far away. In the stillness around him, one could almost sense the contentedness of a revenge well made. In the shadows, Hell watched. He watched the glowing reels of his charge's life play out. And he licked his lips. 

" _If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'checkmate'._ "

 

_ The Raven shall come,  _

_ And your soul will be taken. _

 

Sebastian gently lay his young master down on the stone bench. He traced over his features softly. From his soft cheeks that have felt the harsh blow of a slap, to those lips that perhaps were the last innocent remaining in him. How nice it would feel to taint that purity. Sebastian gently brushed his hair out of those beautiful eyes and pressed a light kiss to each. A strange feeling passed through the pit of his stomach. Hurt? Loss? Sadness? Perhaps hunger) But the time had come, and the Raven had waited long enough. Those cerulean blue eyes that have seen so much terror, opened and looked directly into the red ones. Even on his last breath, Ciel managed to look haughty for he was not scared and his gaze was cold. (Sebastian almost chuckled. Almost). A minute passed, (or perhaps a century, time was a strange thing) until Sebastian slowly removed his gloves and cupped Ciel's chin. Predator and Prey regarded each other for a moment longer and then, Sebastian's lips covered his own. Pain. Then, Blackness. A single,

" _Yes, My Lord._ "

,rang out in the dark.

_ But entangled in a spider's web,  _

_ A game as dangerous as poison or lead.  _

The two demons regarded each other. Yellow met Purple.

" _Demons have eternal life. We've grown weary of living so long . . . far too long. My young master's presence lends spice to the world we're glutted on._ "

 

 

_ Awaits you and your knight,  _

_ And so as king you must always fight.  _

 

Hell was back and so was his little charge. The chessboard had been straightened and the game began once more. One, two, one, two. This time, they were up against a harder player.

" _I am one hell of a butler. So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant' . . . I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice' . . . a 'wish' . . . and a 'covenant' bind me to my master._

 

_ The battle was hard,  _

_ But victory has come.  _

Sebastian was proud; his little master had fought well. But then he was stolen from him and the feeling once again arose in the pit of his stomach. But anger soon overrode that. How dare he. How dare that spider entangle his master in a web and take him away. How dare he erase everything Sebastian worked hard for. How dare he make the young master look at him with blank eyes. So he lashed out. Something that was rightfully his had been stolen and he will fight hard until he sees his master once again. 

 

_ And with it a price has been won.  _

 

Ciel felt his eyes spring open, he felt the hatred in his heart, his soul, and so finally he turned around and slew the beast. He faced those ice blue eyes and the awful smile. He picked up his sword and ran it through the heart. And then he was free. 

" _The young master has an inordinate talent for games. Consequently, he seems to over-confidently believe that he 'cannot lose.' But at times, it will be necessary for him . . . to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal. Otherwise, he will eventually trip up . . . as the place for which young master aims is not an easy one to reach. Perhaps it is not my place to say this, but . . . I would like you to be an exemplar for my master, Marchioness._ "

 

 

_ Little Ciel with eyes of blue,  _

_ Here’s a choice, what will you choose.  _

 

Sebastian leaned over the other demon. A sword stabbed through the other’s chest and in his fading eyes, a glint appeared.

" _This death that I greet as the fight over the young master's sweet soul ends still gives off a rich fragrance even as I wither away._ "

 

_ Raven and Spider locked together,  _

_ And from the sky falls the blackest of feathers. _

 

_ "Sebastian! This is an order!" _

Their covenant glows angrily in his eye, purple and blue piercing red. And Hell must follow, for it is their duty. After all, his wish is their command. He is merely a servant, a pawn in his young master’s game.

_ "Yes, my lord." _

 

_ A dying wish ends it all,  _

_ But you and the Raven suffer most of all. _

 

The spiders eyes glow, one last time, as he follows his masters last order. He shackles the raven and his charge together for enternity and hides the key himself. 

_ "Yes, your highness." _

 

_ Little Ciel with eyes of blue,  _

_ This is the end and we warned you.  _

 

He closes his eyes as he is pitched over the cliff. Falling like a leaf in the wind until, without a splash, he falls into the frigid water. Hell follows him all the way down.

 

_ Dark Phantom with eyes of red,  _

_ This is one thing you cannot mend.  _

 

He plunges after him, drives a hand though his chest, and lets the body fall to the ground. They will be together for eternity. Shackled due to a dying wish. Forever. Hell and his little charge. What a game this will be.

Soft lips press into blue ones and red meets blue once again. 

 

" _Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of Her Majesty, The Queen. Step into its den, and you can never hope to return to the light._ "

~Fin~

" _But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break the rules . . . and chessmen will betray the players. And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I didn't break the rules myself, right? On this chessboard of Great Britain that we call our home, letting one's guard down immediately amounts to . . . checkmate._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this. Its been edited and I think Its a bit better! I hope you like it! Reviews and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
